Hetalia One-Shots
by Shad3theHunter
Summary: Just a random collection of Hetalia one-shots. These will vary depending on the theme of the story.
1. Sick (GerIta)

It was just a normal world meeting and as usual, the countries weren't getting on. France and England were arguing. Greece was sleeping like normal. Spain was a little sad due to Romano not being present. Every country was busy doing their own thing. As normal, nothing was getting done.

However, the nations fail to notice something. A certain cheerful Italian was not his usual self. Italy had his head on the desk. A light red hue was dusted onto his cheeks and his breathing was slightly irregular. He was sick. Along with his brother who was at home resting which why he wasn't present. Although they were both ill, someone had to go to the meeting. Italy said that he would go due to Romano being a lot more worse then him.

Italy felt even worse now that he was in the meeting. It felt like his head was being smashed against a wall. The meeting wasn't really helping much. In fact, it was making him feel worse. A hand was placed gently on his shoulder. Italy lifted his up to find Germany stood there. Concern and worry written across his face.

"Italy are you okay?" The German asked in a worried tone.

"Si, I'm fine. I just need some air." Italy replied as he stood up.

He slowly began to walk towards the exit. However, due to his fever being so bad now, he collapsed. Before his body could hit the floor, he was caught by Germany. He carefully lifted up the Italian so that Italy was resting against him. By this point, all of nations noticed and the meeting had fell silent. Japan made his way over to his allies. Concern was written over his face. Germany took off one his gloves and placed his hand against Italy's head.

"Italy, you're burning up." Germany said in a gentle tone. He knew that Italy must be in pain with a headache.

"Italy-kun, why didn't you tell anyone?" Japan asked. He was very worried for Italy.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." The Italian replied weakly.

Germany sighed before standing up. Italy was curled up in his arms. It was decided. Germany would take Italy home. As he began to walk out, Spain ran up to him.

"May I come?" He asked. He had being thinking about Romano all throughout the meeting and now it made sense. Seeing Italy so sick made Spain realise that Romano is sick as well. Whenever one of the Italy Brothers is sick then the other one is sick too.

Germany agreed to let Spain tag along. The pair began to walk out of meeting. At this point, Italy had fallen asleep due to his fever and headache. The walk to car was silent. Spain agreed to drive so Germany could stay with Italy in the back. The drive to Italy's house was quiet but the air was filled with concern and worry. Germany was worried about Italy while Spain was worried about Romano.

It didn't take them long to reach Italy's house. Spain opened one of back doors of the car before opening the front door. Romano had given Spain a spare key incase something like this happened or Romano was lonely and need someone to throw insults at. Germany had managed to get Italy out of car. It was hard since he had be very careful and gentle with him.

The German carried his sick friend into the house and up to his room. Germany had been here more times then he can count so he knew where Italy's room was. He gently laid Italy on his bed and took off parts of his uniform so he wouldn't get any worse. Spain brought a bowl with some water and a damp cloth inside.

"Romano is in a similar state." Spain said with a worried tone.

"It's not their economy so they both must be sick." Germany said while placing the damp cloth on Italy's forehead.

"I'm going to take care of Romano while you take care of Italy. Sound good?" Spain suggested.

"Yes, it sounds like a good idea." The German agreed to the suggestion.

Spain gave a warm smile before walking out the room. Germany knew that the Spaniard would be more concerned for Romano. He did raise the angry Italian after all.

Germany looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. Italy's breathing had evened out but he still had a fever. Concern and worry was still present within the German's facial features. Exhaustion began to fall over the German. His eyelids felt heavy and he let out a tired yawn.

A hand weakly touched one of Germany's. Germany looked at the feverish Italian. Italy smiled weakly at him before saying:

"Stay with me."

Germany let a warm smile cross his lips before resting his head on the side of Italy's bed. Their fingers locked together as they both fell into a deep slumber.


	2. I See You (PruCan)

Canada had always been invisible to the other nations and he hated it. He always being over shadowed by America. He tried so hard to get the other nations to notice him but it never works. When it does though, they mistaken for America. He just wanted to have someone notice him but for being him and not America.

It was another world meeting and as always the nations weren't getting on. The Canadian let out a gentle sigh. He doesn't know why he always comes to the world meetings if he just gets ignored. He knew that no one will notice if he wasn't here. Canada wishes that he could just speak out and let the others know that he is here.

How wrong he was. A certain Prussian had always noticed him. Prussia may be loud and annoying but he cares deeply for the Canadian. He won't admit though. Well, not yet he won't. He's always had feelings for Canada ever since he laid his eyes on him. The way Canada loved maple syrup and got excited about it made his heart flutter.

He knows about Canada crying in the bathroom. It hurt his heart knowing that he sat in a stall crying his eyes because nobody notices him. He felt angry at the other nations for ignoring the Canadian. Canada was so sweet and a little shy biscuit. Prussia just wants to walk up to the Canadian and kiss the daylights out of him.

Prussia watched as the whole meeting went to hell. All nations began fighting and arguing. Canada felt so helpless. He hated violence and didn't want to be in this room. Canada quickly stood up and made his way to the exit. He didn't want to be a part of this now. He knew that America would drag him into it like he always does.

It didn't take Prussia long to notice that Canada had disappeared. He then turned to see that the door was open. Then it all clicked in his mind. Canada had walked out because everyone had started fighting. It didn't take Prussia long to follow Canada. He walked out of meeting room and began to search for the Canadian. He looked everywhere for him but he couldn't find him.

Then it clicked.

The bathroom.

The one place where Canada goes when he is upset. Prussia slowly and carefully made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door as quietly as he could and that's when he heard it.

Crying.

His little shy, sweet Canadian was crying.

Again in one of the stalls.

All alone.

Prussia knew that no one had noticed that Canada or him had left. They were too busy fighting and arguing to notice. Then again, they never notice Canada nor when he leaves.

This angered the Prussian. This had to end. No one else could see how hurt Canada truly is. Prussia may not have a country anymore but he can't stand back and let this continue. This did bring some questions to Prussia's mind. How long had Canada been suffering like this? He knew that he shouldn't ask these questions unless he wanted Canada to cry again but he had the urge to.

Prussia walked up to the stall that Canada was hiding in. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Canada, are you okay?" Prussia asked in a gentle.

At this point, Canada had been startled. Did Prussia follow him? Why? Prussia normally doesn't care so why now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

Prussia picked up on this straight away. He knew that the Canadian wasn't fine. Canada wouldn't be crying in a bathroom stall if he was fine. Prussia wasn't going to leave him now. Canada was a mess now and that was enough to make him stay. He had been ignored long enough. Prussia let out a soft sigh. He sat down against the other side of the stall door.

"I'm not leaving you know."

Prussia's voice cut through the silence and Canada's thoughts. What? He's not leaving? Why? Everyone ignores him. They forget about him. He's been alone for so long. So many people would have left him in the stall. Was there more to Prussia then meets the eye?

"They're a bunch of assholes." Prussia said. He was right. They were. Even Canada's own brother ignored him.

"I know." Canada agreed. His voice was shaky and that made Prussia's heart break.

Why would anyone do this to Canada?

Canada is so gentle and probably one of the best things to happen to the world. So why was everyone ignoring him? Was it because of America? It must be.

Just that idea alone filled Prussia with rage. How dare anyone do that to someone so innocent? Canada was being forced to be America's shadow. He's been made to pick up after the American. Prussia wanted to give America a piece of his mind but he had to focus on Canada at the minute.

"You can come out you know." Prussia suggested. He wanted to talk to the Canadian face to face.

"Okay." Canada agreed to his suggestion.

He stood up and he heard the Prussian stand up as well. He carefully unlocked the stall door. He slowly stepped out of the stall. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He knew that Prussia had seen how bad he was. That's when felt arms wrap around him. He felt himself being pulled into Prussia's chest. He felt comfortable in Prussia's arms. He felt himself melt into the embrace straight.

"I care about you. The others may

Ignore you but I see you." Prussia admits.

Canada felt his heart speed up.

"I love you Canada and I can't bare to see you so upset. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you." Prussia finally admitted.

Canada couldn't believe what he was hearing. Prussia loved him? Cared for him? How could he believe that?

A hand gently grabbed his chin and lifted his face up. Violet eyes met red. Canada blushed at how close their face were. Prussia leaned in and pressed his lips against Canada's. Canada felt like his heart was going to explode. Both of their fluttered shut as they melted into the kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle. Nothing to rough. Their lips more beautiful in sync with each other's. Prussia's hands were placed on Canada's waist while Canada's arms were around Prussia's neck.

They broke the kiss in a gentle manner. They looked at each other before Prussia smiled and said:

"I see you. I always have because I fell in love with you. "


	3. I Love You (Spamano)

Romano had never felt loved. Sure he had his brother who loved him, even though he pushed Veneziano away, but he never felt true love. They say you meet the one person who you can't stop thinking about. Love at first sight and all that. Romano had never really experienced that. He had been on dates with a number people but he has never felt anything romantic towards them. Romano felt that he would never find his true love.

Veneziano had already found his which turned out to be the German that he so dearly hates. He was happy for his brother though. He wished he could find his true love. He started to give up though. He felt as though he would never feel loved. However, he did fail to realise something.

A certain Spaniard has had feelings for the angry Italian for quite a while now. Spain really wants to tell Romano how he feels towards the Italian but he is afraid to. Spain is afraid that he'll ruin the relationship that he has with Romano. Yes, Romano throws insults at him but the Spaniard knows that Romano cares for him. The Italian won't admit it though.

At this moment, Spain and Romano are sat in Spain's living room, watching TV. Romano had decided to visit since he hasn't see Spain in a while. However, it wasn't the full truth. Romano had started to fall for Spain and he couldn't do anything to stop it Spain's smile made his heart beat faster. Romano had never felt anything like this before.

"Romano, are you okay?" The Spaniard asked.

This dragged Romano out of his thoughts.

"Si, I'm fine." He replied. His answer was a little shaky and Spain picked up on this straight away.

"You sure?" Spain asked. He need to be sure that his little tomato was okay.

"Of course I am." He replied. This time he was a lot more firm with his answer.

A warm smile made its way onto Spain's face. This melted Romano's heart and made him blush lightly. This wasn't good. He couldn't help it now. Romano had fully fallen for Spain. He had to leave before he did something he would regret.

"It's getting late." Romano said.

"Yeah, it is." Spain agreed.

"I should probably head home." Romano said as he stood up.

Spain's heart ached a bit. He wanted the Italian to stay the night. That was half truth as well. Spain had planned to show Romano just how much he loved the Italian. He knew that Romano had never felt true love and Spain was determined to do so.

They headed towards the front door and that's when Spain made his move. The taller male pushed the smaller male against the wall of the passageway. Romano was surprised but scared as well. What had caused Spain to do this? Had he done something wrong? Said something?

"Spain, why did yo-" His sentence was cut short by the Spaniard's lips.

Romano couldn't believe it.

How is happening? They were sat watching TV a minute ago and they were kissing in the passageway. Romano soon relaxed and started to kiss back but Spain wanted more. The Spaniard had waited too long for this and wasn't about to let Romano go so someone else could take him. That had always being Spain's fear. That someone will take Romano away from him. His heart would break if that happened.

Spain ran his tongue over Romano's lower lip. Romano shyly opened his mouth and allowed the Spanish male's tongue to enter. Spain slipped one of legs in between Romano's. His knee gently rubbed the Italian male's crotch. Romano let out a small moan into the kiss. His hands began to fist Spain's hair causing him to groan. Their lips move in sync beautifully. The need for air became to much so the pair pulled apart.

A string of saliva connected their mouthes. Spain's hands were on either sides of Romano's head. Spain placed his head in the crock of Romano's neck. He place soft kisses on the warm flesh. Romano let out a sharp breath. He'd never felt like this before. He's never being like this before either. Is this being loved felt like?

Spain pulled away a bit before taking Romano's hand. Spain dragged Romano upstairs and towards the bedroom.

To be continued...


	4. I Love You Pt2 (Spamano)

Warning: contains smut

A soft moan escapes Romano's lips as Spain finished the love bite on his collarbone. Their shirts had been long forgotten and they had large bulges in their pants. Spain want to take his time with Romano. He wanted the other male to experience both pleasure and love. He didn't want Romano to hate it.

Spain sat up and stared at Romano like he was a piece of artwork. Romano's body may not have much muscle but he was very lean and thin. Spain wouldn't change the way Romano looked. The Italian was perfect the way he is now. His eyes locked with Romano's and went in for another kiss. His hand went to the Italian's pants. He unbuckled the belt. He unbuttoned Romano's pants and pulled down the zipper before gently sliding his hand in.

Romano pulled away from the kiss to let out a soft moan. He had never felt like this before. This pleasure felt amazing and he didn't want Spain to stop. Spain gently rubbed the bulge in Romano's pants. This caused another moan from the Italian. Romano wrapped his arms tightly around Spain. He wanted the Spanish male to stay close to him plus he needed someone to hold. Spain grew tired of Romano's pants so he removed them from the smaller male's legs.

He then slipped his hand into Romano's boxes causing a loud moan to escape the Italian's lips. This felt too good. Romano wasn't going to last if Spain kept this up. He could feel Spain's hand gently stroking his member. He could do nothing but let moans of different volumes. This felt like a dream to doing this with Spain. He never thought that he would do anything like this. He soon felt cold air come into contact with his erection. He looked Spain in eye but all he could see was love in the Spaniard's emerald eyes.

All Spain wanted to do was show his love to Romano. He didn't want to fuck him senseless. He wanted Romano to feel loved and cared for. He wanted to take great care of Romano but he want the Italian to enjoy this as well. Spain placed gentle kisses down Romano's torso until he reach his member. He licked the head carefully and watched Romano's reaction to it. Romano threw his head back at the feeling pleasure that came from that one lick. He allowed another loud moan to pass his lips.

Spain took the reaction as a good one so he kept going. He licked from the base to the head and received a very loud moan from the smaller male. He soon took Romano's member, sending a large amount of pleasure up Romano's spine. A loud moan passed Romano's lips as he was engulfed in pleasure. Spain soon started to move his head, running his tongue up and down Romano's member. The Italian could nothing. His body was filled with nothing but pleasure.

He felt himself come closer and closer to his climax. He needed to tell Spain so he gently tugged on the mop of brown hair that he loved so much. Spain got the message and pulled away from the Italian's erection. Spain stripped what was left of his clothes before going into his bedside draw. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He wanted to be safe side of things. Romano grabbed the condom before Spain could even open it. The Italian opened it and rolled it onto his lover's member.

Spain let out a light groan at the feeling of Romano's hands touching his member. He couldn't help it. It felt good. Once the condom was on, Spain reached for the bottle of lube. He gently spread Romano's legs. He coated three of his fingers with lube. He didn't want to hurt Romano and this was the only way not to. He slowly pushed one of his fingers into Romano's entrance. A sharp gasp left the Italian's lips.

It didn't hurt but felt weird. He didn't want Spain to stop though. This was something that he wanted to do with Spain for a while now. There was nothing more then this moment. He felt Spain move his finger around to allow him to get use it to it better. Spain soon slipped a second finger in and began to move them in a scissor like motion. He was doing this to loosen the tight muscle. All Romano could do was lay there and let Spain prepare him.

Spain soon slipped his third and final finger in. By this point Romano's entrance was quite loose but Spain wanted to be sure. He removed his fingers from Romano's entrance, causing the Italian to whimper a little. The Spanish male applied some lube to his member. This was to make things go a little more smoother. Spain moved so his body was above Romano's. He leaned and captured Romano's lips in another kiss.

Romano felt Spain's member at his entrance and that's when he felt scared. They were really doing this. There was no going back. Spain picked up the Italian's nervousness. He pulled away and stared into the smaller male's eyes. The eyes that he fell in love.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, just a bit scared." Romano replied.

"Hey, you have nothing to be scared about." Spain said which help reassure the male.

"I know but I can't believe that this happening." He agreed.

"Ready to continue?" Spain asked. He had to be sure that Romano was truly okay with this.

"Of course." Romano said.

"Let me know if you had enough or it hurts, okay?" Spain said/asked.

"Okay." Romano agreed to the suggestion.

Romano wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's neck. Spain prodded Romano's entrance with his member before slowly pushing in. All Romano could feel was pain. The pain of being stretched open. Spain's fingers did help but they didn't help enough. This hurt. Romano knew that it would hurt but he didn't know that it would hurt this much.

Romano let out a pained groan. He didn't want Spain to stop. He wanted to be as close as he could to the Spaniard. Spain's breathing was heavy as he kept pushing in. It didn't take long before Spain was fully inside of Romano. Spain let out a groan at the feeling of Romano. He was so tight and hot. A warm liquid was felt leaking out of the Italian. Since this was Romano's first time, it was natural for him to bleed. This is first time that he has being stretched like this.

Spain knew that Romano was in some form of pain so he whispered gentle words into his ear. Romano held Spain tightly. He needed Spain close to him as he got use to feeling of Spain's length. Once the pain faded a bit, all Romano could feel was nothing but pleasure. He let a soft moan which was music to Spain's ears. The smaller give the his lover a nod. The Spaniard slowly began to move which earned him a few soft and gentle moans from his lover.

This feeling of being one was amazing. Both of them didn't want this moment to end. Spain's thrusts were slow and gentle as if he was taking care of Romano. He wanted the Italian's first time to be filled with love and not lust. Spain captured Romano's lips as he searched for the smaller male's prostate. Romano ran his fingers through the Spaniard's hair as way of telling him that he was okay.

A light tug told Spain that Romano wanted more. Their kiss was broke sooner then expected as Romano let out a loud moan. Spain sped up his thrusts a little now that he had found Romano's prostate. Romano let out every time his prostate was hit successful. They were both reaching their climaxes. Spain's thrust had gained more speed and they were no longer soft. Spain was hitting Romano's prostate was great speed and force. Sweat had work its way onto their skin.

The lovers didn't break their kiss. Romano give Spain's hair a massive tug to let him know that he was very close. So was Spain. They broke their kiss a few seconds later, filling the room with moans and groans. They both soon reach their climaxes. Romano came all over his and Spain's chest with a very loud moan. Spain shot his load into the condom before he fell onto of Romano. The feeling of being connected like this was amazing for both of them. The feeling of being this close as.

Spain lifted his head up and gave Romano a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.


	5. You Protected Me? (FrUk)

France used the wall to support himself in his weak state. He knew that he couldn't let a certain Englishman see him. He knew what would happen if England learned about what he did. He knew that there was no way of hiding the truth from England but he was willing to try even if that meant acting like normal.

This all started after another world meeting. The nations were returning to their countries which was something that normally happened after a meeting. However, France had a feeling that was wrong but he didn't know what it was. His question was soon answered when he found someone spying on England. He couldn't allow England to get hurt so he attacked the spy without thinking. He was glad that he did or England could have got hurt. France knew that the spy was sent to kill England but he didn't know why.

That was how France ended up in the state that he's in right now. He had managed to scare the spy off but it came at a very heavy price. He was in bad shape and had a large gash on his left side that was causing him a great deal of pain. His blonde hair was slightly mattered and stained with blood from the cut on his forehead. His clothes were slightly torn and covered in blood from his injuries. France knew that he couldn't let anyone see him like this so he decided to hide in an alleyway until everything had calmed down. It was for the best at this point.

He had a feeling that someone had heard about the incident and had gone to report it. He just hoped that the Englishman had returned back to the UK in time. It would be bad if England saw France in state that he was in. England would worry himself sick which was something that France didn't want or need at this point. It would make him feel slightly guilty for what he did which is something that he doesn't want. He wanted to feel proud for what he had done for his friend.

Friend.

That's all France was to England at this point but he didn't want to be friends. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before. He wanted to be with England again even if it meant risking his life. He would give anything to see England be happy and to see the Englishman smile for a change. France fell to the ground, his body was screaming for rest but he knew.

He knew that he closed his eyes then he wouldn't be able to wake up. He was beyond weak and he didn't know if he was going to make it. His body was in terrible condition but he didn't want to give up the fight. If he did then he would lose the person who is very close to his heart. He wished that was another way. He wished that he had the strength to stand. He wished that he couldn't tell England how he felt.

As he vision began to fade, he noticed someone running towards him. He didn't know who it was since his vision was fading but that's when he heard that familiar accent that he fell in love with.

"France!"

England.


End file.
